Love Confessions
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: Those cold blue eyes, she couldn't help but stare into them. Daryl Dixon, a man who wasn't afraid of anything. He could probably walk into a horde of zombies without a second thought, his smirk glued to his face until the last of his breath. Hell, he'd probably be smirking even as a zombie, he knew he was just that good. One reason why she was attracted to him.
1. His Eyes

**A/N: Hey readers, I bet not many will know me here on this fandom since this is my first story here. I just started watching the fandom and I fell in love with this shipment. Caryl is beautiful! I hope you all enjoy this piece of work, its longer and more detailed than my usual work. Thank you so much for taking your time to read this and review if you want. Thanks again!**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead. It's a nice dream though.

_His Eyes_

Those cold blue eyes, she couldn't help but stare into them. Daryl Dixon, a man who wasn't afraid of anything. He could probably walk into a horde of zombies without a second thought, his smirk glued to his face until the last of his breath. Hell, he'd probably be smirking even as a zombie, he knew he was just that good. Aside from his attitude and personality, his appearance was just as great. He was one of those guys who looked good in anything, his ass looked amazing in any pair of jeans. She couldn't help herself, glancing at it every time he needed to bend down. She even caught herself drooling once before! When she was with Ed, she'd get slapped for even glancing at another guy. It was nice being able to do it now, she didn't even feel bad. This moment however, Daryl had caught her staring and went ahead and stared right back at her. She was hanging laundry, he was watching for walkers on the watch tower. It wasn't possible for her to break from his intense stare. She wondered what was going through his mind.

Daryl had been walking around the square tower, his usual routine. He was stuck with Carl, the kid was kinda annoying but he had to admit, he had good aim. He was going crazy now though, If he was going to hear another word about how hot Beth looked in those jean shorts, he was going to blow a nut. The world was ending and the kid was worried if he looked good enough to get with her. Daryl had to get away, he couldn't take it anymore so he walked to another side. "More ground to cover..." He mumbled, glad Carl didn't follow right after. Slinging his crossbow over his shoulder, he leaned against the rail after seeing there was no threat. Closing his eyes, a soft sigh slipped past his lips. This was hectic, why was he trying so hard? He lost the one person who he knew cared for him, Merle, and now, he felt everyone here felt distant. Hell, his personality probably scared them off. No one even tries to be his friend and he was fine and dandy about that. His heart was made of stone. His eyes slowly opened, it was painfully quiet out tonight. He looked down to see two of the few women hanging up wet laundry. One of the women, Carol, was staring right up at him. Without even thinking, a smirk formed on his lips as he tried to figure out why she had been staring and how long.

Carol noticed his smirk and quickly looked away. She hung one of Rick's shirts in front of her so he couldn't see her embarrassed expression. She knew he was still staring and couldn't handle looking back up at him. A blush covered her pale cheeks and she ran her fingers through her very short, gray hair. Her body turned to Beth, "I'm going to go get us some water, it's hotter than usual." She said, maybe it was just her though. Maybe it was Daryl who was making her feel this way. Her face heated up even more at the thought. She spun around and rushed off before Beth had a chance to respond. She needed to get away from those eyes, her heart couldn't take it.

Daryl watched as she rushed away, his eyes following every move she made. Carol was a funny woman, she did funny things. She had been the only one to keep a decent conversation with him. She knew what she was talking about. She didn't show any fear around him, she even playfully slapped him all the time. The others probably thought she has a death wish. He liked her, she had guts. When her daughter Sophia died, she grew stronger instead of holding the group back. He was glad she wasn't depressed anymore. He didn't like her all sad like that. For an older woman, she was still very appealing in his eyes, more than others in the group. She had a nice smile too, not that he really paid enough attention anyway. Like him, she had scars. That fucker, Ed, didn't realize how good he had it. He deserved to rot in the damn ground. Just the thought of Ed putting his hands on her pissed him off, he didn't do too well with being pissed either.

Carol sighed as she pushed her back against the door, the bars pressing against her skin as she tried to catch her breath. That was the first time he had caught her staring and actually stared back. She received goose bumps, god those eyes of his... What they did to her! She couldn't help but stare into them. She knew it was dangerous, even though they were beautiful, they could drown her easily. Carol knew that but even though, it still turned her on. She couldn't get enough of Daryl Dixon. She wanted to feel his hands on her body, his hot breath on her neck. She wanted it so badly, her urges were out of control. Maybe she should make a move on him, see how he reacted. If he went along, shed finally be satisfied. If he pushed her away, shed laugh and say she was just messing around with him in hope that they'd still remain friends. She heard a door close behind her, interrupting her thoughts. She turned to see it was Daryl, he was looking right back at her.

Daryl blinked slowly. Rick had told him moments ago that he could go ahead and relax since the day was quiet. He also mentioned something about wanting some father, son bonding time with Carl and then pretty much kicked him out. He stopped when seeing Carol. "Hey." He said, his eyes refusing to leave hers. A smirk formed as he noticed her beginning to struggle staying as still as he was. He stepped closer to her, the desire to tease her increasing. "Don't you look nice today Carol. New tank top?" He asked casually and scanned her body, she always looked nice in his eyes.

Carol bit her bottom lip as she watched his eyes look up and down her body. She shrugged with a blush, "Maggie found it on a run with Glenn." She explained, rubbing her arm nervously. "I should get back to Beth... She needs my help." She mumbled and went to go to the door but was stopped by Daryl's arm, now blocking her path. She looked at him, her eyes innocent. "What?" She asked, her voice weak as her heart pounded in her chest.

Daryl looked down at her and grinned, "Beth is pretty much done. You don't have to worry about her." He said and wrapped an arm around her neck. "How about just the two of us go explore this hell hole? I need some fucking silence from these people anyway." He groaned and pulled her closer, she smelled nice. Like flowers. He looked at her and gave a small smile, "let's go woman." he said, pulling her along with him before she could open up her mouth and object. He turned on his flashlight, letting go of her, he looked around. "Make sure you're careful. I aint ready to lose ya." He said with a small grin as she continued to blush. He knew this area had been cleared out weeks ago by him and Rick. He just wanted to tease Carol more without having to worry about the others seeing it and making fun of him in the future.

Carol looked around and sighed when seeing there were no walkers. "I don't think there are any anymore. Maybe we should just go back..." She said quickly, feeling like her urges were going to control her and make her attack him. She wanted him so bad, even she was creeped out by it. She needed to feel him against her. It had to be soon, her panties couldn't get any wetter. She noticed a room that was destroyed. the only things left in it were a busted up TV and a ripped couch. She plopped down onto the couch and grinned. "Break time." She said, rubbing her legs together. She groaned lightly at the feeling.

Daryl nodded slowly and sat down beside her, "we just fuckin' started you know." He pointed out. He needed to figure out another way to tease her. He smirked, "so I've been meaning to ask. Why were you staring at me? You could have just came up and watched me from up there." He grinned but soon frowned when he didn't get much of a reaction. He noticed her legs rubbing together and the expression on her face was frustrated. He placed a hand on her thigh, "Carol?" He asked in concern, his breath hot on her face. His eyes widened when he heard her moan his name softly, her eyes pleading. He frowned and growled lowly.

The next few moments flashed before Carols eyes. Daryl was on top of her, his weight keeping her down. He had his lips smashed onto hers in a hard kiss, his dominating instincts kicking in. She was so confused as she felt him nibble on her lower lip. She gasped as one of his strong hands groped her breasts through her tank top, the gasp giving him the chance to slip in his tongue into her mouth. The taste of his tongue made her moan louder as she pressed her breasts to the palm of his hand.

Daryl didn't know what was happening, it seemed his caged animal was free and he was now attacking this injured rabbit. He couldn't help it, she was so great in so many ways. He needed more, he had to have more to fill this hunger of his. He pulled her shirt up and then her black bra, after a small squeak from Carol, he his mouth attached to one of her hardened nipples. He groaned as he felt his hard on pressing against his zipper, begging to be free. His tongue flicked across her nipple and smirked as he watched the pleasured expressions play out on her face. She was so beautiful.

Carol smiled, she didn't know if this was another one of her usual wet dream of hers about this sexy man but damn, it felt amazing. She pulled the rest of her shirt off and then her bra. Her eyes closed halfway to see him pull off her pants, and then his vest and shirt. His chest looked amazing, she then noticed each and every scar on his skin. He had told her once before how terrible his father was to him. Made her sick to her stomach, each time she thought about it. She tried to get it off her mind once more and rubbed his chest. Each muscle under her fingertips made her breathing slow more down. She leaned up and kissed his hard jaw line down to his chest, earning a grunt. She must have done something right since his hot erection was pressed against her leg. Her hand reached forward and slowly unzipped his pants. Unbuttoning his jeans, her hand slipped past his boxers and she gripped his length. She gasped at his size. It was bigger than she ever dreamed of.

Daryl moaned softly as she pumped him slowly, he was already ready to explode soon if he didn't get inside of her. "Carol..." He groaned. "I'm gonna fuckin' cum if you keep teasin' me like that." He hissed as pre seeped from the tip, onto her hand. He felt himself harden even more when seeing her lick the white substance off her fingers. "Ed constantly told me how much I suck in bed so sorry in advancement..." He heard her murmur as she slid off her wet panties. He looked at her and kissed her hard for a long moment. "Fuck Ed." He growled in between the kiss. His tongue licked at her swollen lips and slowly pushed in after positioning himself. Daryl shoved his tongue into her mouth to suppress her moan as he pushed his dick into her heated core. He pulled out halfway and then slammed back into her, earning a satisfying cry of pleasure.

Carol smiled in complete utter bliss. Her hips rocked with his as her tongue swirled around his. Her fingers racked through his hair, another moan slipping out. Luckily since they were far away from the cell block, she didn't have to worry about the others hearing her cry out for more. "Faster..." She mumbled against his lips and tightened more around him when he did so. "Daryl..." She groaned. "I'm going to cum..." She warned after pulling away from the kiss, trying to catch her breath. Moments past of both of them moaning and panting before she cried out, her back arching as she came around his dick.

Daryl groaned when feeling her release. He gripped her hips and fucked her harder, feeling his own release building up. He moaned her name ever so softly before feeling his balls tighten. Blasting his seed into her, he pumped it deep before slowly pulling out. Laying on the other side of the couch, his eyes met with hers. "Wear that tank top more often... it looks nice on you." He panted softly, complementing her. He then stood up and fixed his pants, "Don't tell anyone about today. I don't feel like hearing the guys make fun of me for going soft or something." He said and tossed her clothes to her. "We should get back, the others are probably worried." He said, glancing at her as she dressed. She had a nice body, better than he had imagined.

Carol nodded sadly, she knew she was stupid for thinking this would mean something to him. She stood up after she was fully dressed and rubbed her arm. "Thanks." She mumbled, following behind him. This was her secret place now... the place where she had sex with Daryl Dixon. Now, she knew, her cravings for this man would be worse. She knew what he had to give and she wanted more. She had to have more, there was nothing to it. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and smiled. Shed never forget about what happened today.

**A/N: Did I do this couple justice? Should I continue? Tell me in a review, if you want, give me some ideas lol. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this!**


	2. Shower Time

**A/N: Here's the next chapter for this you guys, I'm really glad you guys are liking this story. It makes me smile each time I read one of your reviews. Thanks so much you guys, I love ya. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the first. Tell me in a review what you think. Thanks again. Hopefully I'm doing this couple justice. Enjoy! Btw, Thank you so much to the people who did review: Dixonrocks, asdaryl, .9028, Lisab876. Thanks do much you guys... it means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own walking dead nor do I own any of the characters. The guys would always be shirtless if I did. Some nice rain scenes would be good too :3**

_Shower Time_

_Carol had a small smirk on her face as she leaned over Daryl, her voice was smooth. "I'm so hot Daryl..." She whimpered, her smirk increasing. She leaned closer, her breath was hot on his face. She slowly began to unbutton her top, the lace from her bra underneath began to reveal itself. After taking her shirt off, she crawled down him until her face was inches from his throbbing cock. "Ill treat you so good Daryl." She purred before shoving the tip in her mouth. She used her tongue to wrap around the sensitive head and grinned when he began to breath more heavily. Her eyes met with his as she began to suck hard. Her tongue swirled around the head, licking and sucking on as much of his length as she could. She smirked as she slid his entire length into her mouth, some of it in her throat. He grabbed her head and began pounding furiously into her face. He grunted and felt a stirring in his stomach. Moments later, he moaned as his seed spilled._

Daryl's eyes shot open, his body hot and sweaty. His chest rose and fell fast as he tried to catch his breath, a small frown began to form on his lips. This was the third sex dream in a row about Carol since the incident that happened on that fuckin' couch. "Fucking woman..." He groaned and looked inside his boxers to see once again, he had came. Another pair ruined it seemed. Carol, that woman, she did many things to him. He thought about talking to her about what they had together. Was it anything? Was it just a easy fuck? He didnt want it to be that. Merle would think hes a pussy, but he actually wanted it to be more than that. He wasnt really sure he loved her but he did care. He sighed as his cock was still harder than a rock, begging for attention. He couldn't get off here, he didn't want to take the risk of waking up anyone, how embarrassing would that be? Hed want to kill himself right after. Standing up, he groaned lightly. He headed straight to the shower, mentally thanking Rick for getting the water working here again. He rushed faster and froze when hearing a soft humming. Fuck. He couldn't move his eyes away from her body as she showered. Why in the hell was she awake at this hour any way?! Fuck! Why couldn't he look away! His erection was throbbing painfully, begging for release of any kind. His dream came back to his thoughts and he grunted. He stepped forward, not really able to control himself much anymore. "Carol..." He murmured lowly as he reached her.

Carol was enjoying her nice hot shower. She had finally been able to wash her dirty body. She was so relieved and happy, she was too occupied to even hear him come in. She did hear him say her name though, her head whipping around to see him inching closer to her. He had the same hungry look in his eyes the day they had sex. She bit her lip and watched as he undressed, her eyes scanning his attractive body. A blush formed when seeing his hard on, she licked her dry lips. She noticed his expression, it was clearly embarrassed but he didn't seem to care.

Daryl stood in front of her, his hands reached to cup her face. Slowly, he pressed his lips to hers in a light kiss. She tasted so sweet. Under his fingers, he could feel the hotness of her cheeks from blushing. Even he had to admit, it was cute. Pulling away from the kiss, he looked into her innocent eyes. He thought if things stayed like this, he'd go crazy. His erection throbbed, he noticed Carol's eyes travel down and stare for a short moment. "Daryl..." She said softly and kissed his chest. He groaned softly, she was driving him nuts! He watched as she slowly got down onto her knees and gripped his cock in her small hand. Daryl closed his eyes and let the pleasured sensations overflow him as she pumped him until his rod was completely hardened. He growled louder when feeling her hot tongue run against the tip of his sensitive head. "God woman... not even doing anything and I already feel the need to cum..." He groaned as the steaming hot water hit the two. His fingers ran through the small hairs on her head, his hand had a good grip on her head. With a grunt, he shoved more down her throat. Ignoring her gagging, he slid all nine inches in, groaning as her warm mouth sucked at all he had.

Carol groaned as she began bobbing her head on his shaft, her tongue lashing at all the length he had shoved down her throat. It felt so good, in a weird way. This was the first time in three days that he had even came up to her in the last three days. She was so relieved that she hadn't messed up things by having sex with him. She thought they wouldn't be friends anymore. It seemed he wanted more since he came back. She was so happy, she couldn't possibly ask for more. She gasped when he began thrusting into her mouth fast, hitting the back of her throat each time, making her gag louder. Soon enough though, his thick, hot seed shot out and filled her mouth and ran down her throat. She pulled away, her breath was heavy as she tried to catch it. "Daryl..."

Daryl panted and ran his hand through his hair. He pulled her back up and kissed her shortly, ignoring the taste of his release on her lips. "Sorry for interupting your shower." He apologized quietly. "Thanks for helping me out too..." He didnt like that, 'helping me out'. Made him feel like he used her, he cared too much about her to just use her. He wasnt the time to throw a woman away after doing all he had done with Carol. Men like that pissed him off. He kissed her forehead before washing the thick layer of dirt on him. "I should go now... I should be on watch now anyway." He said and rubbed the back of his neck. "Come by if you want to talk or anything." This felt awkward to him with these new feelings surfacing. He gave her a small smile before dressing and leaving, feeling the happiest he had been in a few days.

Carol finished and stepped over towards her towel. She began drying herself off, she noticed all the hair on her body and sighed. Maybe she could ask Maggie to look for razors, then she could shave herself and make herself look good again. Maybe Daryl would like that. She blushed darker, for all she knew, he could like her for the way she was now. Hairy or not, he could think she was beautiful. She grinned, maybe something good could happen between the two. She just had to keep being strong.

He rubbed the back of his neck as he walked through the silent halls of the prison. The cells were dark, all containing sleeping members of the group. He sighed and silently left the Prison. Taking a seat on the cold floor of the watch tower, he only thought about the goddess in the shower. He needed to push down these feelings. He didnt want the group to think he had grown too soft. He would only be like that towards Carol. He wondered how long she'd stand keeping their 'relationship' a secret. He knew if he didnt do anything about it, she may grow to hate him.

The next morning, Carol was in the kitchen with Maggie and Beth. They were preparing breakfast for the group. Maggie glanced at Carol, a small smirk on her face. "You know Beth... I didn't get too much sleep last night. I don't know about you but I heard a lot of moaning by the shower area." She said, watching as Carols face heated up, turning a crimson red. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." She lied, trying to put all of her attention on the food she was trying to prepare but was having a rather hard time as the two sisters giggled at each other. She sent a glare at the two but they only giggled louder instead of sensing her seriousness. She sighed heavily and groaned.

Daryl groaned as he swung his crossbow over his shoulder, relaxing as he felt his weapon on him once more. He loved this crossbow, it meant so much to him. "Ill be back by tomorrow night. If I don't, assume I'm dead and don't come lookin' for me." He huffed to Rick, giving him a serious expression. Rick nodded with grin and looked around before leaning in. "Gonna take Carol with you?" He asked with a very amused expression. Daryl blushed ever so lightly, "Why in the fuck would I bring her with me? She's useless!" He defended embarrassed. He had thought about bringing her, multiple times. He had to keep telling himself no, he knew she could get hurt. He didnt want to take the chance. Rick chuckled, "just thought you'd want a private place far away where we can't hear you having sex. Showers aren't the best place to get laid you know?" Rick turned around, trying to suppress his laughter. "Have fun hunting Daryl." He chuckled softly and left, leaving behind a completely frustrated Daryl. How in the hell did he hear them? Was he really moaning that loud? What if he wasn't the only person who heard. Oh god. He growled and rushed out, to embarrassed to let the rest of the group know he was leaving to go hunting.

Carol handed Rick his plate as he guarded the gates. She held Daryl's plate, "Where is that hot-headed redneck?" She asked with a smile. She looked around to see if he was just hiding out somewhere. She hadn't seen him since last night, "I thought he was on watch with you." She said, looking back at Rick. He gave her a matching smile, "thank you for this delicious looking food. It smells great." He then sighed. "He went hunting, didn't he tell you?" Rick asked, slightly confused. He thought he'd at least tell her. Carol frowned, "No... he didn't." He didn't tell her anything, she was hurt. She needed to stop kidding herself all the time with him. Daryl was a very attractive man who could get whatever girl he wanted. She... She was just some old hag, he didn't have time to waste on her. She frowned deeply, she should have believed Ed when he constantly insulted her. Daryl made her angry, acting all romantic when it was just the two of them. Out side of it though, he was a dick. "Rick... Do you care if I go on a run by myself? I shouldn't be gone too long." She asked. "Ill be back quicker than you can blink." She promised with a smile. "I need to get some supplies." Rick looked at her suspiciously and then sighed heavily. "I don't think I want you going out by yourself Carol. You're very important to the group and if something happens to you while you're out there... its be a big loss to the group." When he saw the sadden look in her eyes, he groaned. Damn his weakness with women. "Fine, you can go. But be back as fast as you can." He said and Carol hugged him tightly with a grin. He groaned again, Daryl was going to kill him if he came back and saw that Carol had gone on a run by herself. He watched as she rushed to go gather her stuff. God keep her safe, he begged in his thoughts and returned to guarding the gates as he ate his food.

**A/N: How'd you readers like chapter 2? Better? Worse? Tell me in a review! Thanks again!**

**Edit: So, many readers were insulted by this chapter I guess so I changed some stuff. Hopefully its better. If you have a flame review, please do not do it in a guest review. I would like to address the problem with you and talk it out. Thank you.**


	3. Love?

**A/N: To all those reading this chapter, I should tell you this is the redo of chapter 3. Many of you did not like that chapter, and posted some harsh stuff. But thank you for telling me how you feel. Hopefully this is much better than the first version and if there are any readers who read the first version, I'm sorry and thank you for giving this chapter another chance. I'm sorry you think I'm treating Carol like shit or Daryl's not acting like himself or whatever else the problems lay so I hope you all enjoy this chapter as always.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead…**

_Love?_

Daryl ran a hand through his hair; he couldn't believe she had left like that. He was worried. Why had she gone off without him like that? He needed her safe in the Prison with him, not out in this crazy, mad world. He silently sat on her bunk, not knowing what to do. Her cell was so quiet and empty without her. He was so afraid of finding her body ripped to shreds; he didn't want to even think about it. All he wanted was for her to be in his arms where he knew she'd be safe and sound. He couldn't believe Rick let her out all by herself; he even had a rule against that. He was so worried. He stood up, the bed made a creaking sound as his weight was lifted off of it. Slinging his crossbow over his shoulder, he made his way throughout the Prison as he looked for the leader of their group. He ended up finding Rick on watch, he frowned. "We need to talk Rick, it's about Carol." He said and crossed his arms.

Rick glanced at Daryl and sighed. He knew this was going to come up some time. He could easily guess Daryl was ready to shoot him in the head with that crossbow of his without a second thought. This man was scary when angry, so he would have to choose his words very carefully. "Daryl, I know you're angry, but the only reason I let her out by herself was because I thought she needed to get some things off her mind." He explained with his hands out in front of him. "I know she's fine and soon enough, when you see her, you two can get all romantic and all that crap since you missed her so much." He said and couldn't help but smile when seeing a blush beginning to form on Daryl's cheeks.

Daryl looked away for a short moment before glaring at him, "What in the hell is that suppose to mean Rick?" He asked with an embarrassed frown. He didn't miss her. He was a Dixon, they didn't miss anyone. His brows furrowed deeply, did he miss her? He couldn't stop thinking about her, how he wished she hadn't had left without a single word. Hell, who was he kidding? He did miss that spitfire of a woman. His cheeks heated up more at the realization. "Why in the hell do I miss her?" He asked Rick, when Rick gave him a grin, he immediately shook his head. "No. I am not in love with that woman." He huffed. "Do I look like I have enough time to use it on love? Especially on a person like her?" He paused. "I mean… she is beautiful… and kind, caring, and brave and all that other shit but I'm not in love." He mumbled and looked away. He couldn't even fool himself anymore.

Rick smirked, "So you're saying that when she comes back here, you're not going to go straight to her and make sure she's okay?" He looked around the yard to see not a single walker around. "Well that's too bad because she's actually been back for a while now. Seems like you were too worried for about something completely opposite and didn't even notice she came back. She's in the Cafeteria right now making up lunch, using that deer you brought in yesterday. I'm sure you aren't going to go rush off in that direction when I turn around to make sure there aren't any walkers around…" He dragged on and slowly turned around.

Daryl frowned; she had been back the entire time? How had he not noticed? He felt stupid and nodded at Rick as a small thank you before rushing off to the Cafeteria. He wasn't in love with her was he? He could never imagine himself falling in love with anyone. It was just one of those things that didn't happen to him. He had yet to meet, 'the one'. Now with the zombie apocalypse, the chance of that happening was zero to none. But with Carol... just maybe... she could be that woman for him. But then, another thing was, was she even in love with him? After everything he had said and done to her, he couldn't help but think that she hated him. Making her keep this as a secret... Not spending as much time with her as he should have. He was terrible, he couldn't blame her if she did. He silently stepped into the Commons to see the women at work, cooking enough food for everyone to be satisfied. He walked over to the opening of the kitchen and finally saw Carol. She was washing dishes and setting plates out as Maggie placed slices of deer on the plates next to some steamed veggies that looked pretty tasty. He froze when Beth spoke to him, "Come to help us cook?" She asked with an amused grin. "Or did you come to see someone in particular?" Her cheeks began to darken as she blushed heavily. Daryl shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked back at Carol, "Carol… can I talk to you?" He asked, not able to look her in the eye. He was afraid to see what was behind those eyes of hers.

Carol looked up and over. She tried not to frown but it slipped onto her expression anyway. She grabbed a hand towel and dried her hands off as she walked over to him. "What is it?" She asked with a bigger frown, it growing more and more by the second. She had thought about a lot when she had gone off, she figured it all out. He wasn't in love with her. He was just using her for sex, or a play thing, or something! The only difference between him and Ed was, Ed abused her physically. She was so mad at him; it was about time she stood up to him. "I can't really talk Daryl; I have more important things to do. I'm a very busy woman and don't have time to waste talking to people like you." She huffed. The surprised and confused look on Daryl's face showed she had made her point that she was dealing with his shit anymore. No more sex, no more anything.

Daryl looked at her surprised. So he deserved that. It still stung pretty badly for just now realizing he had fallen in love with this woman. He nodded slowly, "Oh…. Alright. Maybe later then." He suggested and turned around before slowly walking off. On his way out, his shoulder bumped into Tyreese. Daryl glanced at him before continuing his way outside. He minds well be on watch for the rest of the day. He kept his eyes on the ground as he left the Prison. Knowing the fact that she was angry at him made him feel sick to his stomach. He didn't like it at all but he knew if he would go back, he'd only anger her more. He stood on top of the watch tower; a long sigh escaped his lips as he took a seat against the wall. He looked ahead and groaned, he was hungry. He should have eaten earlier but was too worried about Carol and if she was safe or not He then stood up, he couldn't just sit around like this. Walking back towards the Prison, he kicked a rock."Lunch time!" Someone yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. He looked up, it was Carol. She wasn't even looking at him. It hurt a little inside. Once he got inside, he took a seat and waited. Beth soon came up to him and set his plate down with a wide smile. "Hope you enjoy Daryl." She winked at him and soon ran off. What was she? 20? She was way too young to be flirting with a guy his age. He looked around to find Carol had been watching the little scene that just happened. She then frowned and looked away, soon to be smiling when Tyreese came up to her and sat down. A deep frown soon appeared on Daryl's face. What in the hell did that fucker think he was doing? He then heard a giggle, Carol's giggle. Jealousy formed, he had feelings for this woman. He didn't want to lose to same man like him. Daryl knew he messed up, knew he didn't deserve her. But if anyone thought he'd give up on a woman like her, they minds well just go straight to hell. He stood up and stomped towards the two; he pulled Carol up and glared Tyreese. "You see this woman here? She's mine." He growled and looked at Carol's confused expression. He then began to blush heavily, "I love this woman here and if any of you fuckers think about trying to flirt, you will deal with me." He huffed. He looked down to see he had hugged her possessively. Quickly letting go, his face went more red and he grabbed her wrist before pulling her out of the room, leaving many, very confused faces. Rick smirked and took a bite of his food. "Good job Daryl." He mumbled softly to himself as he watched the door close, leaving only silence.

Carol followed behind him, completely confused. He said he loved her, didn't he? She hadn't imagined it, had she? Where was he taking her? He had said all of that, his love confession, in front of everyone. He let everyone know how he felt, how he felt about her. A blush formed on her cheeks, a small smile began to form. "Daryl..." She said softly. She looked at him, she could see the hot blush on his face. She looked around and noticed they were in the same room they first had sex in. Why had he brought her here?

Daryl let go of her hand and paced the floor. "Sorry..." he mumbled, "you must be embarrassed. I had said all that... and forced you to come in here with me... I'm sorry." He apologized again. He stopped pacing when Carol grabbed his arm. He looked at her blushing face and paused. He slowly cupped her face and kissed her. It wasn't a soft kiss either. He hugged her to his body and kissed her hard. "I missed you so much Carol. I thought you were dead..." He said in between the kiss. "Please don't ever do that to me again." He pleaded softly after pulling away from the kiss.

Carol looked up at him. "do you really love me? Did you mean when you said?" She asked softly, making sure she had heard him correctly. When he nodded, she smiled widely. She hugged him tightly, "I... I love you too Daryl..." She mumbled into his chest. He grabbed her chin once mire and kissed her again. This is how it was suppose to be.

**A/N: As always, I hope you enjoy. Thank you for reading. I hope you liked this story.  
**


End file.
